1-2 player game
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Fanfiction prenant place pendant cette courte période où Kanda est à nouveau un enfant et Allen a les cheveux longs. Alors qu'ils sont en plein entrainement de Kendo, Yu commence à se retransformer... Yaoi, légèrement angst, terminée.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas une pro de l'univers de DGM. J'écris cette fic pour une amie qui se reconnaîtra je pense, et voilà ! J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir…  
**Rating** : T, vu que finalement j'ai pas réussi à écrire le lemon mais du coup, j'ai coupé à un endroit marrant :)

* * *

_1/2 player game_

* * *

"- Tu es sûr de toi ?"

Allen lui jeta un regard incertain, légèrement mal à l'aise. Kanda le fixait intensément, la moue déterminée, quoi qu'un peu boudeuse…

"- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, pousse de soja.  
- C'est Allen. Soupira le blond, plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction."

Il attrapa le shinai, et le fit tourner dans ses mains, sous le regard critique du brun. Enfin… Même si l'attitude du brun pouvait sembler impressionnante, actuellement il ressemblait plus à un enfant boudeur, haut d'à peine plus d'un mètre vingt. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres du jeune exorciste, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que comme ça Yu était plus "mignon" qu'"effrayant" ou "impressionnant". Mais la douleur d'un coup le ramena à la réalité…

"- Arrête de rêver ! cria Kanda, le pointant du doigt."

Le gloussement qui échappa au blond en voyant ce petit bout d'homme autant énervé ne fit qu'accroître la colère du japonais, qui fonça sur lui.  
Peut-être l'attaque aurait-elle assommé Allen si son assaillant avait eu sa musculature normale, mais il para avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen découvre une faille dans la garde de Kanda… Celui-ci tomba à terre avec un cri de douleur, se tenant les côtes, avant même que le blond ait eu le temps de le toucher. En une fraction de seconde, Allen était déjà à ses côtés, la mine inquiète…

"- Kanda, je t'ai fait mal ?"

Le kendoka lui jeta un regard douloureux, et se releva en titubant.

"- Les effets de la potion prennent fin."

Face à Allen, le bout de chou ferma les yeux, et expira lentement. Etait-il déjà un peu plus grand ? Le blond souleva Kanda dans ses bras, s'attirant un regard furieux.

"- On va à l'infirmerie.  
- Pas question ! J'ai pas envie que l'infirmière en chef me fasse un nième sermon ! Repose moi, je retourne dans ma chambre !  
- Je t'y amène."

Allen poussa un léger soupir, et sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Heureusement que pour une fois il n'y avait pas eu de spectateurs… Etrangement, Kanda était calme dans ses bras. Son corps était diapré de sueur, ses muscles tendus, il semblait souffrir, mais ne disait rien malgré ses traits tirés.  
Enfin, Allen put pousser la porte de la chambre austère du brun, et le poser sur son lit. L'enfant contre qui il venait de se battre était déjà transformé en adolescent, et Yu retira rapidement son T-shirt, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en biais au blond.

"- Tu peux partir. grogna Kanda, les dents serrées."

Allen secoua négativement la tête, cherchant des yeux une bouteille d'eau, un verre, quelque chose pour faire boire le brun, qui suait trop à son goût. Il dénicha enfin une pile de verres en plastique, et en remplit un rapidement avant d'aider Kanda à boire. La passivité de celui-ci l'inquiétait plus que son état… Il devait vraiment souffrir…

"- T'as les mains fraiches. marmonna douloureusement Yu.  
- Pardon, je ne pensais pas te faire mal…"

Yu secoua la tête.

"- Laisse les…"

Allen déglutit lorsque le kendoka ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur le front brûlant. Le blond essayait de juger la progression de la transformation, dans l'espoir que Kanda ne souffre pas trop longtemps…

o°o

Yu s'était endormi. La douleur marquait encore ses traits, et la main d'Allen n'avait pas quitté son front, même si elle avait tiédi depuis longtemps. Le blond eut un léger soupir et retira sa main avec regrets : la peau du brun était douce, et sa température était redevenue normale…. Le visage endormi de Kanda le faisait paraître plus jeune, mais c'était difficile de savoir si en réalité cela ne lui donnait pas son âge véritable…. Sans réellement le réaliser, Allen se laissa aller à caresser la joue du brun, et rougit lorsque le kendoka eut un petit gémissement, se collant à lui d'un mouvement de tête. Les lèvres fines du brun s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un petit soupir, et Allen déglutit. Les lèvres roses s'ouvraient et se tendaient vers lui, comme des friandises… Après tout, Kanda était épuisé…

Il se pencha, lentement, pour frôler le fruit défendu d'un simple baiser… Ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait plus, il voulait malmener les lèvres fiévreuses du kendoka avec délice, découvrir sa bouche endormie, jouer avec son palais… La camarade de sa langue s'éveilla soudain, et une main ferme s'enroula autour de sa nuque. Allen sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Kanda allait le tuer… Ou répondre à son baiser, malmenant ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent, et le brun lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, brûlant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Allen déglutit. C'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant… Il sourit simplement, caressant encore la joue chaude du brun.

"- Je profite de la situation…"

Il se pencha à nouveau, entraînant les lèvres du brun dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit les mains de son aîné se glisser sous son T-shirt, caresser son dos pour le tirer vers lui. Allen s'installa au dessus des hanches de l'autre exorciste, avant de fixer Kanda, incertain… Le regard bleu polaire brûlait de fièvre et de désir, intensément. Profiter ainsi du kendoka alors qu'il était affaibli par sa transformation, était-ce lâche ? Certainement, mais une occasion comme ça n'arriverait plus jamais… Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs caressait le torse de son futur amant de la main droite, Kanda eut un sourire étrange, et saisit sa main stigmatisée avant… de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, lécher la paume crevassée, provoquant des frissons au plus jeune.

"- Utilise cette main…"

Le ton était empli de luxure, et Allen déglutit bruyamment. Il posa sa main rouge sur le torse du brun, le faisait frissonner, et saisit un mamelon tendre entre ses doigts, roulant la chair fragile pour arracher des gémissements de plaisir à son futur amant… Avoir Kanda comme ça, alangui entre ses mains, était un réel aphrodisiaque pour le plus jeune, le faisant réagir violemment. La main tremblante, il se dirigea vers le pantalon du brun, clairement déformé… Il commença à masser à travers le tissus, et ce fut comme un signal pour Kanda. Le brun passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, l'entraînant dans un baiser endiablé… Rapidement, Allen sentit qu'il perdait du terrain, une fois qu'il fut coincé sous le kendoka qui le déshabillait avec fébrilité, comme s'il lui était impensable d'attendre plus… Pourtant, pas question de rester en marge.

Avec dextérité, Allen fit glisser les derniers vêtements de son futur amant, ravi de le voir frissonner lorsqu'il joua de sa main rouge sur le creux des hanches du brun…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, luttèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Kanda se décrispe, laissant son vis à vis repasser au dessus de lui… Allen avait envie de découvrir le corps de son collègues sous les moindres coutures…

o°o

Kanda était étendu sur le ventre, et ses coudes plantés dans le matelas lui servaient à redresser le haut de son buste, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main gauche. Il fixait un point quelconque du mur blanc, comme s'il faisait abstraction de tout le reste autour de lui. Tout le reste, y comprit le jeune homme à ses côtés, dans une position quasiment similaire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Allen, doucement."

Ses reins l'élançaient doucement, presque douloureusement, et ses cheveux inhabituellement longs lui chatouillaient le dos. Il en attrapa une mèche blanche, s'amusant à caresser l'arrête nasale du brun pensif. Le fugace sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de son amant lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de Kanda, et les quelques minutes que prendrait le brun à se décider à formuler sa réponse seraient d'autant plus de temps qu'il passerait avec.

Allen se laissa aller sur le côté, pour fixer plus facilement le kendoka. Il n'espérait pas le séduire par une position aguicheuse, mais souhaitait juste profiter encore de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Yu eut un geste de la main pour chasser la mèche gênante, et daigna enfin le regarder.

"- Arrête. Ordonna-t-il, légèrement agacé."

Mais sa voix n'était pas aussi dure que d'habitude, et lorsqu'Allen lui sourit, il se pencha sur sa proie, posant son front contre celui du petit blond. Kanda se laissa embrasser, étouffant un gémissement lorsque la main écarlate du plus jeune se referma sur sa fesse, malaxant la chair offerte… Ce fut comme un signal pour le brun, qui se colla à son amant, possessivement. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara dans les reins d'Allen lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du brun, et il entama un léger mouvement de bassin, sensuel et enivrant.  
Allen laissa sa main gauche glisser entre eux, attrapant leurs deux sexes pour entamer un lent mouvement… Les mains du kendoka étaient partout à la fois, sur ses bras, dans ses cheveux, courant sur ses reins…

Les lèvres se séparèrent, et soudain le plus jeune se retrouva coincé sous son aîné, totalement figé par le regard polaire qui le dévorait. Lentement, Kanda attrapa sa main gauche, la détachant d'eux pour la relever jusqu'à son visage. Il l'embrassa, doucement, avec une tendresse qui fit frissonner le blond, avant de la relever au dessus de sa tête. Le brun laissa un léger sourire, un peu moqueur, et posa un baiser possessif sur les lèvres entr'ouvertes d'Allen, avant de descendre le long du menton, puis de plus en plus bas…

Le jeune exorciste écarquilla les yeux, autant de surprise que de plaisir lorsque la bouche vorace du brun se referma sur sa verge tendue… Au départ, Allen fit tout son possible pour retenir les gémissements, mais un murmure du brun l'en dissuada, et il s'abandonna… Une main était perdue sur ses fesses, l'autre accompagnait le mouvement des lèvres possessives… Jusqu'à se sentir au bord de l'explosion.

"- K… Yu, attends… "

Il entendit le petit soupir exaspéré du brun, qui remonta au niveau de son visage. Son regard était sérieux, mais la position dans laquelle ils étaient laissait sans doute aucun sentir à Allen l'érection bien présente du kendoka.

"- Je… J'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-il résolument, malgré le regard intense fixé sur lui."

Encore une fois, Kanda eut un léger sourire, mais il l'embrassa, possessivement, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

"- Désolé Pousse de soja, j'ai…  
- C'est Allen !"

Le brun eut un soupir légèrement exaspéré, vaguement semblable à celui qu'il avait quand le blond reprenait une quatrième part de gâteau.

"- Allen… souffla-t-il doucement. Je ne vais pas te blesser juste parce que tu as envie de moi."

Le susnommé se sentit rougir lentement. Peut-être par-ce que Yu venait de l'appeler par son prénom, enfin, ou qu'il faisait attention à lui, à sa manière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Kanda piqua sur ses lèvres un baiser chaud, avant de repartir à la découverte du corps d'Allen. Abdiquant, le jeune exorciste s'abandonna complètement aux mains puissantes du brun, se laissant fondre peu à peu entre ses lèvres exigeantes…

o°o

Kanda le tenait fermement contre lui, sans parler. Ils venaient d'échanger un baiser salé et âpre, mais le kendoka ne semblait pas se plaindre du goût qui lui restait sur les papilles. Comme dans la lune, le brun caressait doucement le bras stigmatisé d'Allen, respirant silencieusement…

"- Le mieux c'est qu'on ne dise rien. "

Le blond sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement.

"- Même, qu'on fasse comme si…  
- Rien ne s'était passé." Termina Yu.

L'exorciste brun le serra légèrement, posa un baiser sur son front, juste au dessus de son oeil maudit, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour le libérer.

Sans rien dire, le plus jeune se releva, grimaçant légèrement quant à la douleur qui fusa au niveau de ses reins, et attrapa rapidement les vêtements qui gisaient au pied du lit. Il entendit Kanda faire de même, sans oser se retourner pour voir si le brun le regardait ou non. Puis il s'approcha de la porte, hésitant…

"- Ca t'allait bien les cheveux longs. laissa tomber Yu."

Allen passa une main sur sa nuque à nouveau dégagée. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte… Le blond adressa un sourire triste à la porte, s'armant de courage, et quitta la chambre. Il allait devoir affronter Link, pour avoir disparu pendant plusieurs heures, mais cela lui était indifférent, par rapport à l'amertume qui lui serrait les tripes…

"- He, Allen, tu viens manger un bout ?"

Le jeune exorciste releva la tête vers Jhonny, et même s'il n'avait pas le coeur à ça, même s'il souhaitait juste se blottir dans son lit pour tout oublier, il eut un grand sourire pour le scientifique, et accepta sa proposition avec enthousiasme.

FIN

* * *

**NDLA** : Pas de Happy End , désolée ! Enfin, ça laisse un peu de marge à l'imagination, c'est pas non plus un "non" définitif...


End file.
